musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Collinsville Crimson Cadets
Collinsville Crimson Cadets Heads The Collinsville Crimson Cadets are headed by Ron Lewis, head director. Assisting him at 6'9", Heath Miller. Guard is directed by Gina Lewis. Most recently acknowledged section leader is Justin Whaley. Student Stuff The CCC has a student organization inside it. It is known as the Band council. It consists of President, Vice-President, Secretary, Treasurer, and Representatives. Here is a link to view past unifroms.http://cvilleok.com/2006OctNews/BandUniformYears.html Recent Acheivements 1999-2000 Marching & Concert Contest Awards CONTESTS PLACING Owasso Marching Band Contest 3A Class Champion - 4th Place Overall Finalist Renegade Review - Union 3A Class Champion - 5th Place Overall Finalist OK Bandmasters Assoc. Marching Band Championship 3A Class Champion & 2A-4A Grand Champion High Music - High Visual - High Effect OSSAA Regional Marching Contest Superior Skiatook Concert Band Contest Superior in Concert and Sight-Reading Performance OK Secondary Schools Activities Association District Contest Superior in Concert and Sight-Reading Performance OSSAA State Band Contest Superior in Concert and Sight-Reading OSSAA Sweepstakes Award 2000-2001 Marching & Concert Contest Awards CONTESTS PLACING Pelican Festival Marching Contest - Grove, OK 1st Place 4A & Outstanding Drum Major - Kevin Firth Owasso Marching Contest 1st Place 4A & 2nd Place Finalist Renegade Review - Union Stadium 1st Place 4A & 4th Place Finalist OSSAA Regional Marching Contest Superior Oklahoma Band Association 4A-5A Marching Contest 1st Place 4A, High Visual Score, High Music Score, High Effect Score, Individual Marching, Ensemble, Solo 4A-5A State Grand Champions Bands of America Regional Championship St. Louis, Missouri Class A Regional Champions 7th Place Finalist Skiatook Concert Contest Superior - Concert & Sight-reading OSSAA District Concert Contest Superior - Concert & Sight-reading OSSAA State Concert Contest Superior - Concert & Sight-reading 2001 OSSAA STATE SWEEPSTAKES BAND 14TH SWEEPSTAKES IN THE LAST 16 YEARS 2001-2002 Marching & Concert Contest Awards CONTESTS PLACINGS Owasso Marching Contest - Sep 29 1st Place Class 4A; 4th Place Finalist Renegade Review - Union - Oct 6 1st Place & All Captions 4A; 7th Place Finalist Bands of America - St. Louis - Oct 13 2nd Place Class A OSSAA Northeast Regional Marching Contest I Superior Rating Oklahoma Bandmasters Association 4A-5A 1st Place & GE Caption 4A; Grand Champion 4A-5A for 7th Consecutive Year BOA Grand National - Indianapolis - Nov 8 1 Rating, Semifinalist & 3rd Place in National Standings for Class A Skiatook Concert Contest Superior - Concert & Sight-reading OSSAA District Concert Contest Superior - Concert & Sight-reading OSSAA State Concert Contest Superior - Concert & Sight-reading 2002 OSSAA STATE SWEEPSTAKES BAND 15TH SWEEPSTAKES IN THE LAST 17 YEARS 2002-2003 Marching & Concert Contest Awards CONTESTS PLACINGS Owasso Marching Contest - Sep 27 1st Place Class 4A; 7th Place Overall Finalist Renegade Review - Oct 5 1st Place Class 4A; 7th Place Overall Finalist Bands of America - Arlington, TX - Oct 19 High Visual Caption Award; 3rd Place Class A OSSAA Regional Marching Contest - Union HS Superior Rating Oklahoma Bandmasters Association - 4A/5A Nov 2 GRAND CHAMPION 4A/5A for 8 Consecutive Years; All 3 Caption Awards 4A/5A; 1st Place Class 4A; All 3 Caption Awards Class 4A Skiatook Concert Contest Superior Rating OSSAA District Concert Contest - Bartlesville Superior Rating )SSAA State Concert Contest - Stillwater Superior Rating 16th OSSAA Sweepstakes Award in last 18 Years 2003-2004 Marching & Concert Contest Awards CONTESTS PLACINGS Owasso Marching Contest - Sep 27 1st Place Class 4A - 8th Place Finals against 5A & 6A Bands Renegade Review - Oct 4 1st Place Class 4A - 11th Place Finalist Overall Bands of America - St. Louis, MO - Oct 11 3rd Place Class A against bands from 12 other states OSSAA N.E. Regional Marching Contest All 1 Ratings in every category; Superior Rating Oklahoma Bandmasters Association - 4A/5A OBA 4A/5A Grand Champions - 9th consecutive year 4A State Champions - High Music, High Visual, High General Effects Awards - OSSAA District Concert Contest - Bartlesville 1 Ratings in Concert & Sight Reading OSSAA State Concert Contest - Stillwater 1 Ratings in Concert & Sight Reading 17th OSSAA Sweepstakes Winner in past 19 years 2004-2005 Marching & Concert Contest Awards CONTESTS PLACINGS Owasso Marching Contest - Oct 2 1st Place Class 4A; 9th Place Finals Competition (placing ahead of 10 other 5A-6A bands) Renegade Review 1st Place Class 4A; 11th Place in Finals OSSAA N.E. Regional Marching Contest I Ratings in Music, Visual, & General Effect Oklahoma Bandmasters Association - 4A/5A 9th Place in Finals Competition OSSAA District Concert Contest - Bartlesville I ratings in Performance and Sight Reading OSSAA State Concert Contest - Stillwater Superior Ratings from all judges OSSAA Sweepstakes Award for 18th Year in past 20 years San Antonio Heritage Festival Gold - 2nd 2005 Band Royalty King & Queen: Adam Moore & Naomi Nelson Sr Attendants: Jessi Briggs & Willie Horn Jr Attendants: Kaci Keith & Rustyn Vandeventer Soph Attendants: Rachel Nelson & Karl Kline Fr Attendants: Alicia Coombs & Kyle Keith All-District Qualifiers Naomi Nelson Jessi Briggs Gayle Wolfe Christon Bertus Christine Blue Adam Moore Amanda Allen Taylor Holman Rachel Nelson Cameron Storm Katie Sullivan Chad Collins Michael Kirwin All-State Qualifiers Naomi Nelson (3 consecutive years) Adam Moore District Solo Contest Percussion Ensemble - 1 Rating : Rustyn Vandeventer, Kyle Keith, Kyle Crutcher, Willie Horn, Jared Crowder, Michael Kirwin, Matt Harrell, Karl Klein, Chad Collins Trumpet - Adam Moore - 1 Rating Saxophone - Chris Bertus - 1 Rating State Solo Contest Adam Moore - 1 Rating Percussion Ensemble - 1 Rating 2005-2006 Marching & Concert Contest Awards Renegade Review - Union - Oct 8, 2005 1st Place Class 4A 7th Place Finals Competition OBA 4A/5A State Competition - Moore, OK - Oct 15, 2005 1st Place 4A State Championship 2nd Place Finals Competition OSSAA Regional Marching Contest I Superior Rating 2006 Northeast Band Directors Association All-District Concert Band Kristen Whaley Bass Clarinet Chris Bertus Alto Saxophone Tasha Lawson French Horn Taylor Holman French Horn AJ Richburg Trombone Jeff James Trombone 2006 Northeast Band Directors Association All-District Symphonic Band Christine Blue Bassoon Gayle Wolfe Clarinet Amanda Allen French Horn Rachel Nelson Trombone Saxon Lewis Tuba 2006 All-State Band Saxon Lewis Tuba 2006/2007 9TH Grade all district All history credits go to http://www.collinsville.k12.ok.us/Activities/awards.htm. Category:Marching bands